What's in a name
by T1gerCat
Summary: His great-grandaughter should hate him. His best friend, his brother, chose to leave him. He can feel himself slipping. Can a pair of blue eyes change it?


What's in a name?

**A/N:** A little plot bunny that was born and written within a day. Benny and Phil are portrayed by the same actor Ty Olsson and I don't own him

**A/N2**: Set immediately after this past episode (in Supernatural) and before Twilight

**A/N3**: Special thank you to **Dark-Supernatural-Angel** for helping me figure out the timelines of season 8 in SPN

Benny hang up his phone feeling dead inside. Well... deader. For the past four months he had relied solely on one Dean Winchester, who was a phone call away, to help him stay on the bandwagon. And now that was over. By Dean.

He let out a long breath and rested his eyes on the small blue cooler for a moment before taking his cap and squeezing the life out of it before passing his hand through his short hair and his face.

He swallowed the hunger in his mouth at the sight of the lake and the smell of blood opting to bury his fangs in the last blood bag in his cooler. With a wince and a shudder he forced it down his throat. Donated blood bags felt 'old' in comparison with fresh blood. With another wince he finished the bag and stashed it away as more cars pulled to the lake.

"I love the beach"

A melodic voice reached him. Turning around he saw a bright yellow old-ish jeep and a woman with short brown hair tear off her clothes and jump in the lake at once. Behind her followed a teenage girl who stood next to the discarded clothes and stared at the sky

"Give me strength"

The girl muttered before setting down a large red cooler, a few towels and then shed her own clothes and followed the woman to the water. He felt a small smile tug on his lips watching them interact. He missed Elisabeth...

He sat on the warm sand of the lake not taking his eyes of the woman. He had no idea how long it'd been but he knew that she had gone inside the water three times, laid under the sun, had eaten an ice-cream, dragged the teenager to play Frisbee, laid under the sun again and was now trying to convince the teenager to build a sandcastle together.

"Mom please!"

"I'm bored"

She pouted. It would be pout if she wasn't giggling under her breath. The teenager tried to remain stoic but the mirth was clear as day in her voice

"Mom just leave me alone for fifteen minutes. Please!"

"Will we get more ice-cream?"

"As if more sugar is what you need"

The girl joked before nodding and falling backwards to open her book again. The woman looked around, lathered herself with sun scream and a gentle wave of coconut assaulted his nostrils. The woman looked around and her big eyes landed on his. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. When their gazes locked on for a minute too long she looked down and began burying her daughter under the sand.

He chuckled under his breath at her childish behavior. The girl put down her book again and looked at her mother sternly

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing?"

The daughter's dark eyes squinted and stumbled to her feet chasing her mother. He felt a bubble of laughter escape his lips at their escapades. Pulling his phone from the pocket of his jeans he thumbed Elizabeth's number. Maybe he could call her? Try to explain why she had seen him snap and kill a person? Tell her how she was his great-granddaughter when she looked to be less than 5 years younger?

He was so lost in his thoughts he completely missed someone hitting him and rolled over as a result of the collision. He was laying on his front, over a slender woman in her late thirties, with short curly dark brown hair and dancing eyes that were wide in surprise.

"Hi?"

He said his southern accent deep in his voice. She bit her bottom lip

"Hi"

He was getting lost in her blue eyes only a few shades darker than his own and judging by the smile on her lips she knew it. A slight cough stopped them. Looking over his shoulder he saw the teenage girl who was blushing redder than the blood he had consumed.

"Right, sorry"

He stumbled over his words as he sat up allowing the woman to sit up next to him, with her legs thrown over his lap.

"I'm Renée"

The woman introduced making no move to sit up

"And that's my daughter, Bella"

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm b..."

His eyes traveled to the cars parked in the lot looking for clues to make an ID. P-L-P. He smiled pleased and met the girl's eyes again

"Philip"

He made up. The girl smiled and shook his hand

"You can call me Phil"

He said to Renée who smiled and held his eyes again. When he breathed in he felt two things at once. One was the sudden zero thirst and the second was a slight honey scent that was complimented perfectly by the coconut

"Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Renée asked him making both his and Bella's eyes to widen in surprise

"I'd love to"

He replied at once.

"If that's alright with you of course"

He addressed the daughter who had an amused expression and shook her head.

"I don't mind"

The next ten days were the amazing and romantic. They were very close to the month he spent with Elizabeth and easily topped the years he had spent with Andrea more than fifty years ago.

He and Renee would go for long walks in the mornings, Bella would pack them lunches and they'd have picnics, they rented horses to take to lake Kenyon where they met in the evenings and spend hours making love under the stars.

When she was busy he'd go buy or steal more blood bags finding it easier to stick to his diet of drinking blood, not humans. One evening when Bella had gone to visit her father, he and Renée were playing chess sitting on the floor. His phone had ringed and while she concentrated on her next move he stepped out on the porch to answer it.

"Roy?"

A female voice greets him before he could reply

"Beth?"

He said not believing his ears

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I... I wanted to talk you if you're not busy"

"I'm not"

He said softly sitting on the steps.

"Was that man right? Are you..."

"Yeah, I am. It sounds crazy I know, but it's true"

"I found a picture of you in grandma's things"

She trailed.

"Why were you here?"

He exhaled deeply

"I had burned all my bridges from my past Lizzie. I came home just to remember how it was and there you were in the store that used to be mine"

He trailed seeing in his minds eye his past. They talked for a while agreeing to meet soon. He hangs up the phone feeling lighter. Until he turned around to see Renée leaning against the closed front door with a deadly calm expression on her face. She had heard everything.

"I can explain"

He hasted to say. Her eyes were steely

"Try"

With another breath he delved into his past.

He was born and raised in Louisiana eighty long years ago and was turned into a vampire by his maker, a centuries old vampire who holds incredible power over and devotion from his nest. Benny and his nest was Vamppirates who would find private yachts heading for far away destinations feed on the owners and then sink the boat to cover up their crimes. After a few years he found a yacht owned by a Greek woman named Andrea Kormos and fell in love with her and abandoned his nest for her.

He never lied to Andrea about what he was and she was his anchor on humanity leading him to start feeding on blood transfusions rather than people. However, his maker and his nest catch up with him in Clayton, Louisiana and killed him for his desertion.

The last thing he ever saw his maker drinking from Andrea and he believed that Andrea was dead. Fifty years stuck in Purgatory later he made a friend. A hunter who had been also stuck in purgatory. He showed the hunter the exit and the hunter allowed him to hitch a ride out. Once out he traveled, found out his lover was alive and a member of his maker's nest, killed them all, found his great-granddaughter, got her in danger and left her.

"Oh and my name is Benny Lafitte"

Renée broke up with him thinking he's insane. He felt lost and in the grand phoenix he found himself close to falling... no, not falling. Jumping out of the bandwagon. He had visited a loud, busy bar and would jump with both feet.

"I believe you"

A voice stopped him.

"Renée?"

She nodded with a shadow of a smile on her lips

"Why?"

He asked. She raised her left hand. His phone

"A guy named Dean called you. I grilled him and he told me everything. It sounds crazy but you are who you say you are"

She jumped in his arms for the longest kiss of her life.

"I missed you"

She whispered and he hugged her. Together they walked out. Leaning against the jeep was Elizabeth. Renée had found her and his great granddaughter had decided to give him another chance. Elizabeth's eyes lit as she saw him and gave him a hearty hug. He turned to Renée

"Marry me?"

"Okay"

It was a beautiful affair in Las Vegas on the first weekend of September, less than two months after they met. Elvis was their priest with Elizabeth and Bella as their witnesses. Behind Bella stood Dean Winchester in all his leathery glory and lecherous smirk

"Congratulations brother"

Dean gave him a manly hug before hugging Renée letting his hand linger too long low her back until Benny glared at him. With a smile dean shifted his eyes from the mother to the daughter.

"You know I gave him a ride out of purgatory. I'm good at giving rides"

He waggled his eyebrows at the sixteen year old who didn't bat an eyelash

"Jailbait"

"Call me when you turn eighteen"

Bella shuddered and hugged Renée.

"Ready to hit the road Mrs. Dwyer?"

He asked referring to the fake ID Dean gave him as a wedding present. Not only Renée was cool with him bringing his blood bags to the dinner table but wanted to travel with him. She only had one request and that was to leave her daughter in the dark. She didn't want the seventeen year old girl to be constantly worrying about her.

"Always Mr. Dwyer"

The end 


End file.
